


A Mistress

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: Modern Verse [3]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Harems, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sexy Times, Stalking, the later parts are chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: DRABBLE COLLECTION James Stewart isn't noted for his one-woman tastes and neither are his women. Janet Kennedy is old hat at pleasing him and Izzy is his newest baby mama. Turns out these pieces of arm candy know more than anybody would think.





	1. i

**November 2016**

Her baby was born maybe three, four months ago and that’s enough time, really. The bub is with her father now, anyway, and probably has her half-brother - Jimmy, Jim - poking his chubby fingers through the cot’s bars. Now it’s mummy’s time to play. Jimmy’s mum and Janie’s mum need to play together, too - their children are half-siblings, they ought to get to know each other.  _ Quite well.  _

 

And they do, Izzy makes sure of it, as they sneak off to one of the private rooms in James Stewart’s massive house.  _ “Are we well acquainted, yet?” _


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a pregnancy glow

**February 2016**

There’s a pregnancy glow, Janet’s seen it in the mirror. This girl, Isabel, has it too, and isn’t the first nor the last to have it courtesy of James Stewart. She has dark hair that falls to her shoulders and red, rosy cheeks. Janet wonders if she’s had the colour slapped into them, if she gets them after sex. She’s not a virgin, not if she’s ‘friends’ with James Stewart because he’ll fuck anything within ten metres, and the bump proves otherwise, but Janet wonders if she’s been with a  _ woman.  _ She wants to find out. Desperately.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is james feeling fatherly?

**August 2016**

“Is James feeling fatherly?” Janet asks, shaking a bottle. Izzy flushes and just averts her gaze.

“Paternal,” she mumbles, eyes falling on her sleeping daughter. 

“Smarty pants,” Janet says gleefully. “He’ll keep you around, then. He likes them smart.”

“Does he?”   
“And hot. Which you are,” she adds, casting her blue eyes up and down her body. Izzy puts a hand on her pudgy post-birth tummy.  _ Lose your pregnancy weight!  _ That’s what the magazines urge, she doesn’t think she can be  _ hot  _ at a time like this. 

“Are you together? I’m asking if you’re single.”   
Izzy thinks. “Open.”


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and she's nervous.

**May 2016**

And she’s nervous. Of  _ fucking  _ course she’s nervous. James wants her to come and stay at the same time as his other girl, Janet Kennedy, who’s already given him a kid and  _ how is she meant to contend with that?  _ They’ve seen each other a few times before and goddamn, she’s beautiful, with a gold cloud of hair and bright blue eyes and  _ Izzy can’t contend,  _ how would anyone expect her to? There’s been a long line of girls in his bed and yet they’re all special, it’s like a secret club. Is his dick really the key? 


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she needs to keep herself occupied

  **August 2016**

She needs to keep herself occupied, she had enough meat in her mouth for the month and seeks pussy. She hasn’t washed off her tongue enough, girls at the clubs avoid her like the plague, as if she smells like  _ sex with guys.  _ Not that he’s into her that much anyway, but new mothers aren’t great at being horny. It’s summer besides and so she makes sure she fits into a leather skirt that rides too far up her thighs, leaves her son at home and parties. She sleeps with a girl,  _ Isabella,  _ as Izzy’s on her mind.


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys get wet dreams, yeah

**September 2016**

Guys get wet dreams, yeah, basic sex ed, but she wonders if girls get them too. Sometimes she wakes in the middle of the night with a pillow between her legs, and her eyes are blurry and tits are on her mind. Big, round tits with red nipples and soft flesh.  _ My sexual awakening was meant to happen at thirteen,  _ Izzy groans to herself, pulling herself out of bed to change a nappy. You’re meant to wait six weeks after birth for sex. She wonders if that includes the elusive  _ cunnilingus.  _ The devil’s sex, according to her Mother.


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how old are you?

**June 2016**

“How old are you?” It’s not rude, it’s not meant to be; it’s just an inquiry, Janet knows that. She asked Margaret Drummond the same question, who revealed she wanted to know the same of Marion Boyd.

“Twenty-two, next week,” and wonders if the girl will do the math,  _ oh,  _ so you were nineteen when you had Jim? Slut. Those accusations never heard her. She lifted her head up and grinned, eyes sparkling.  _ Slut and proud of it, thank you.  _ Besides, Izzy was tiny, surely younger than nineteen. Legal? You could never tell. “And you?”

“Twenty-three.” And she chokes.


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at her mother's group

  **November 2016**

At her mother’s group, some view playdates as horrible and annoying necessities, and they’re the same people who fold their arms and leave their children to scream. Others think it’s  _ fun  _ for the children, it’s so good to get them out and about. Izzy snorts into her Chinese food and doubts it. It doesn’t seem like  _ fun  _ to be stared at by another stranger. These playdates are more Izzy’s than Janie’s, and she’s fully aware of it. It’s much more  _ fun  _ to orgasm, mattress screaming in time with Janet, than to kick in a cot. Orgasms are better.


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can stay with me

**July 2016**

“She can stay with me,” James says, actually looking kind, and clever, and cultured and all the things people wanted in a husband. “As can you, dear Isabel. You’re both so beautiful, I love you so much.”  _ But I’m not wife material,  _ she thinks, bundled up in the car on the way home from the hospital. Nobody is  _ wife material  _ for James and she doesn’t know if that says more about them or him. He’s got a club of  _ mistresses,  _ certainly, who gossip and bring up their children together, like a harem. No wife. It won’t be Izzy.


	10. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james could've been a king

**May 2016**

James could’ve been a King, if it was the 16th century and not the 21st. He’s got too much money for his own good and too many empty rooms and too many pretty girls in his bed. “Margot Tudor?” Janet scoffs at the rumours, he goes young but not  _ prepubescent,  _ for fuck’s sake. She’d know. He was nearly eight years older and propositioned her on the night of her eighteenth birthday, teasing and handsome. It was the best sex she’d had with a dude, just what you’d expect from a man who could be styled  _ King of Fucking. _


	11. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the costume was an easy choice

**October 2016**

The costume was an easy choice, it’s not like anyone ever went trick-or-treating - that was an American thing - and she had a roleplay kink anyway. Janet probably had a kink for everything, actually, but there was  _ so little time,  _ she explained to the worker at the sex shop who told her the days he didn’t work. She stared herself down in the mirror, gaze filled with narcissism.  _ If I wasn’t me, I’d want to fuck me until I screamed.  _ Nobody would ever accuse Janet Kennedy of lacking self-confidence, that was for sure. Not in this outfit.


	12. xii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janet wonders if they'll wait

**February 2016**

Janet wonders if they’ll wait for Izzy to pop out a baby before giving her an invite to the Sunday lunches, where she and Marion and Margaret gathered around and watched their kids play together. “To James’ eight inches,” Marion would toast, bawdy and with tears in her eyes. 

“It turned me bi,” Janet jokes, failing to mention she fingered a girl at thirteen. Part of her hopes they wait, these girls feel more like sisters than possible fuck buddies and Izzy’s too pretty to be her  _ sister.  _ She masturbates to nearly anything with vaginas but not incest.


	13. xiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janet's a great help

**August 2016**

“Janet’s a great help, appreciate her,” and she beams, winking at this new blushing girl, who, if unknown to the eyes, could pass as a virgin on her wedding day.  _ As if.  _ Sure, Janet’s agreed to help sate James’ raging sex drive and help soothe the baby when bags are sunken beneath Izzy’s eyes, but the incentive isn’t what it seems.  _ There’s something about corrupting virgins,  _ she thinks, remembering the feeling of something slipping inside her for the first time. Janet wonders how experienced Izzy really is anyway. James’ taste might’ve slipped to the innocent, to the uncorrupted.


	14. xiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's impossible

**November 2016**

It’s impossible, she can’t keep her fingers above her waist and one day they creep downwards. Izzy can’t even stop herself, she’s thinking of Janet in  _ that fucking costume  _ with her round ass on show, with her breasts firm and on display.  _ Only boys touch themselves,  _ her mother warned, but  _ fuck  _ she doesn’t care. Raising a baby is stressful and she needs relief. Nobody will come in her bedroom anyway -  _ except her.  _ Except Izzy can’t make herself come, yet, James always taunted her for her inexperience. Fat fingers fumble around her labia.  _ Janet would make me come.  _


	15. xv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marion's taken jim

  **July 2016**

Marion’s taken Jim for the week, who thinks Alexander, his elder brother, is the greatest thing since sliced bread. Izzy’s somewhere upstairs, dealing with a screaming baby and Janet feels guilty, yes, as she sucks James off almost twice a day. The guilt lessens with her fantasies, at night, of making it up to Izzy. She knows how to suck clits better than dicks and James is endlessly coming for her, so she must be somewhat good. It’s a source of pride for Janet. If only she could flick off James and get his new girl-toy instead. 


	16. xvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want to have sex

**September 2016**

_ I want to have sex with a girl,  _ Izzy thinks, laying in her featherbed.  _ I want to be fucked by a girl. To fuck a girl.  _ James was forever teasing her about how  _ oblivious  _ she was to his pursuit until he took her home, pinned her to the bed, cock hard against her thigh and asked,  _ ‘do you want to have sex with me?’  _ Every article in the world goes on about how fucking complicated girls are to understand and she buries her head in the pillow, prematurely defeated.  _ How would I know if a girl’s into me?  _


	17. xvii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's more to me

**March 2016**

“There’s more to me than this,” Izzy says, staring in the mirror at her stomach, slowly engorging with pregnancy. Izzy had a stern, proud father and  _ prospects,  _ of all things, they shipped her off to an all girls’ catholic school to learn  _ manners.  _ Manners aren’t vital, here, she’s seen Janet and her lewd get-ups and knowing eyes, as long as you’ll  _ suck and fuck  _ you’re fine. “There’s more to me than this,” she repeats, and turns so she’s side on. Always chubby and short, with wavy dark hair. Not that she’s  _ always  _ been a fan. Quite the opposite.


	18. xviii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween

**October 2016**

“Happy Halloween,” Janet grins, like a cheshire cat, and Izzy buries her face in her hands, cheeks burning.  _ Is this for James or for me?  _ Janet looks like  _ sex on legs  _ and Izzy’s already trembling, squeezing her legs together. The other woman has it all, tousled golden hair and a Halloween costume that could’ve been made for a stripper. She drapes her long body across the stairs.

“What’re you supposed to be?” James asks, his hitched breath the same as Izzy’s.

“I’m a cop,” she purrs. A cap, handcuffs, a leather thong and blue tie apparently make the costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, it's going to be in chronological order, so the story makes more sense.


	19. xix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and she remembers

**June 2016**

And she remembers being close to her own time, nineteen and barely with a clue on earth, knowing that while she sat on her arse in the lounge room eating ice cream, James was nailing another pretty girl from the club. She’d always known he was easy but it still  _ hurt,  _ a little, not like breaking a leg but kicking a toe, or the kind of pain when your mouth was numbed but you were still getting a tooth ripped out. She finds Izzy and just sits and talks to her, trying to be friendly. Maybe it’ll help.


	20. xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So James has another

  **September 2016**

So James has  _ another  _ business trip, in Australia, making deals with the  _ Tudors  _ or whatever - Janet doesn’t care for specifics. The only important thing is, that he asks, if she would  _ please stay  _ to help out Izzy with the littlie. She drives him to the airport, tapping her thumbs on the steering wheel and giving him a kiss on the cheek as he flees from family life. Upon her return, Izzy is in the nursery, humming and feeding the bub. She is so  _ beautiful,  _ with dewy skin and big eyes.

“Are you okay?” Janet asks.

“You’re here.”


	21. xxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he'll be in love

**November 2016**

“He’ll be in love again, soon,” Janet says, matter-of-factly, as if she couldn’t care less. “Hate to break it to you, Iz, but your time is up. He’ll have someone else soon enough.” Izzy sips the champagne, staving off a hangover by getting even drunker. Janet’s a lovely companion, so long as she doesn’t know about the twisting in Izzy’s gut. About her nighttime fantasies.

“Thank you for the warning,” she says meekly, casting her eyes down. 

“Have you found someone else?” Janet asks, tapping her fingers on the table. Izzy slaps her chest once, twice, and again.


	22. xxii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids chase

**November 2016**

The kids chase each other round and round. Janet and Izzy sit next to each other on the leather couch, drinking martinis. Jim stumbles, holds onto the coffee table. “Kids, huh?” Janet grins, tying her blond hair up into a bun. She likes grinning, the way she seems to spin Izzy out of orbit with two or three words. It’s a trick she can’t pinpoint but it’s powerful. She was able to do the same thing with James, maybe it’s called  _ allure.  _ Izzy’s only sipped on her drink and so she grabs it, downing it. “You weren’t drinking.”


	23. xxiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet knows things, knows people

**November 2016**

Janet knows things, knows people, and not just by virtue of James. Her parents could scrounge up a  _ decent  _ amount of money, enough to ship her off to boarding school. It wasn’t ever one of the proper ones, not like the one James went to, instead one of back-alley dealers and those who prefered not to have dinner with the local officer. Archibald Douglas, an Aussie years older than her; her first boy. Cathy Gordon, who made the news when her boyfriend claimed to be the lost York boy. Filthy sewer rats, some might say, but she’s grateful. 


	24. xxiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet wasn't meant to

**November 2016**

Janet wasn’t meant to catch her, like this, in the lounge with a flimsy rug covering her attempts at jerking off. Izzy’s fingers are under her own skirt, pushing aside underwear and trying desperately to finger herself when Janet looks in, walking with her legs spread in a way that Izzy’s hardly familiar with, and only a holey shirt covering her body, skin glistened with sweat. The sight and grinding down on her own knuckles is enough to elicit a  _ moan  _ out of Izzy, because she can’t make herself come but she can make herself  _ wet as fuck. _


	25. xxv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet winks

**November 2016**

Janet winks. “Morning,” she chirps, with a cheeky grin, and Izzy flushes red. She  _ knows  _ that Janet  _ knows  _ what she was doing last night, no matter that she walked out and pretended otherwise. Their eyes meet and Izzy slinks back into her chair once again, heart beating fast. Janet licks her lips, setting out a plate of crepes. “Do you like it dripping?” she asks, gesturing to the maple syrup. Izzy is shaking.

“Yes.” It comes out as a whimper. Janet is leaning across the table, in her flimsy nightgown. Their lips meet. “Please,” Izzy groans, succumbing quickly.


	26. xxvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday

**November 2016**

“Happy birthday, Jimmy,” Janet coos, shifting her toddler in her arms. “You’re a big boy now, aren’t you? Aren’t you? Oh yes, look at you, my big boy, you’re three!”

“ _ Thwee,”  _ echoes Jim, reaching up to tug on his mother’s golden locks. Izzy watches with her own little daughter in her arms, watching as James snaps photos and the other mothers cheer and the other children clap. Catherine’s nearly eight and bubbles around, offering Izzy a cupcake with a  _ humongous  _ smile. “Alex and Margie and me made it all by ourselves,” she gurgles. Izzy takes one. It’s sweet.


	27. xxvii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and that's how you throw

**November 2016**

“And that’s how you throw a good birthday party,” says Janet, grinning at her prey. Izzy sits on the couch, sleeping daughter in lap, legs tangled in orange party streamers. “You keep that in mind for next year, no?”

“I still expect some help, next year,” answers Izzy, running one finger across her daughter’s rosy cheek. “Was it truly that great?”   
“Are you questioning me?” But Janet says it with a smirk, with a tilt of her head and blonde hair tumbling down one side. “I think so. Not sweet enough?”

Izzy blushes.  _ Quite the opposite.  _ Janet smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know it's been forever, i'm so sorry. i'm working hard on a new chapter of TMP as well as a game of thrones one-shot.


	28. xxviii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzy's pulse

**November 2016**

Izzy’s pulse is racing, she can hardly breathe. Her head sinks back into the cushion. Janet is too casual,  _ how does she do it?  _ Her face isn’t even red. She sits on the edge of the bed, slipping her straps off. Janet could be an angel, if she hadn’t such sinful tendencies. Isabel has that good Catholic guilt, that makes her brain scream with a million reasons why this is  _ wrong  _ but it can’t be.

“It’s only my second time,” she squeaks. “Please be gentle.”

“I will be,” Janet smiles, turning over, hiking Izzy’s skirt up. And kissed. 


	29. xxix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzy's pulse

**November 2016**

Izzy’s pulse is racing, she can hardly breathe. Her head sinks back into the cushion. Janet is too casual,  _ how does she do it?  _ Her face isn’t even red. She sits on the edge of the bed, slipping her straps off. Janet could be an angel, if she hadn’t such sinful tendencies. Isabel has that good Catholic guilt, that makes her brain scream with a million reasons why this is  _ wrong  _ but it can’t be.

“It’s only my second time,” she squeaks. “Please be gentle.”

“I will be,” Janet smiles, turning over, hiking Izzy’s skirt up. And kissed. 


	30. xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet sometimes can't believe

**November 2016**

Janet sometimes can’t believe she has him. Not James, he’s an absolute fuckpile, and nobody has him, really. But Jimmy. Her own little son. Yeah, she’s young - extraordinarily so, even, she’s known siblings with a bigger age-gap - but she loves him. Really. Her eyes are bleary from out-of-season eggnog and she holds the boy’s fragile body to her own. What has James given her? What hasn’t he? Between the endless drinking and sex and drugs, there’s something familial, and Jimmy just embodies that. He represents more of her innocence than her short-lived virginity ever did. She adores him.


	31. xxxi

**November 2016**

Izzy’s pulse is racing, she can hardly breathe. Her head sinks back into the cushion. Janet is too casual,  _ how does she do it?  _ Her face isn’t even red. She sits on the edge of the bed, slipping her straps off. Janet could be an angel, if she hadn’t such sinful tendencies. Isabel has that good Catholic guilt, that makes her brain scream with a million reasons why this is  _ wrong  _ but it can’t be.

“It’s only my second time,” she squeaks. “Please be gentle.”

“I will be,” Janet smiles, turning over, hiking Izzy’s skirt up. And kisses. 


	32. xxxii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neither of them were blushing brides

**November 2016**

Janet hasn’t been this crazed in years, really. James has always given her a bit of fun but neither of them were blushing brides, not like this. Izzy’s inky locks make her blush even brighter, a crimson across her white pallor. They aren’t even fucking, they’re just sitting in the same room and Izzy is shifting like she has crabs, her face is burning off. It’s amusing. “Have some chocolate,” Janet offers, sliding a packet across, recalling the vixen eyes of her youth. Izzy cannot even look at her to reply, and Janet grins, triumphant. “It’s an aphrodisiac.”


	33. xxxiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it's her tongue

**November 2016**

And it’s her tongue, that really drives Izzy crazy, that makes her slick. She now watches like an eagle. Watches as Janet eats, as she wraps her lips around the top of a water bottle. Eyes follow the woman’s red lips as she speaks slowly, teasing her with each and every word, drawing out every syllable. Izzy wondered what lipsticks she used. Wondered if that lipstick would rub off on her. At times, Janet seemed to taunt her, brushing her lips  _ almost  _ against Izzy’s cheek only to whisper a request for her to pass the remote, or whisk.

 


	34. xxxiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janet holds herself up

**November 2016**

Janet holds herself up, arms stretched out, smirking. She’s leaving now, until December, which admittedly is a week away - nonetheless. Isabel Stewart is beneath her, stark naked, with her dark hair fanned out across the silky red cushions. Janet scrapes her body against Izzy’s and is rewarded with a cry. The other girl’s eyes are wet, like her pussy. Janet moves her knee up, grinding.

“Janet,” Izzy moans, screwing up her face. It’s only their fourth time together. It still sends shudders down Janet’s spine to hear her name from those plump red lips. 

“Yes?” she asks.


	35. xxxv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You went?"

**November 2016**

“You went to mother’s group?” Janet is settled into the couch, fingers wrapped around a glass of wine. Her blonde hair is escaping the confines of a hairband, clawing at her neck, stretching out to the peaks of her shoulders. She smiles and it’s like a punch. Izzy can feel the colour her face is turning, and shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Janie needs to be socialised,” she replied calmly. “I read it, in a book.”

Janet lifts her arms up with a shrug. “She’s not a dog, Iz.”  _ Iz.  _ It’s so casual. Her heart pounds.


	36. xxxvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james returns

**November 2016**

James returns, and Izzy’s out at fucking mother’s group again and Janet is just sitting on the kitchen bench, getting herself off because why shouldn’t she? And then he strides in - she knows the sound of his boots - and she doesn’t stop despite the voice inside her mind telling her to. She doesn’t stop even when the boots stop landing on the floor and she can hear his laboured breathing. Janet only opens one eye, and remembers feeling him beneath her and it just - happens, okay? She just ends up naked in his bed and Izzy is out.


	37. xxxvii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pieces of silicone

**November 2016**

Carefully, she applies lipstick. And mascara. The blonde has grown used to getting washed out. When she was a child, skinny as sticks with near-translucent silver locks and pale eyes, they’d said she was fae, she was  _ ethereal,  _ she’d grow up to be an unconventional beauty. Now, she touches her breasts, feels the pieces of silicone within them. Maybe all that talk of being so  _ rare  _ drove her into this, but she  _ likes it  _ and fuck them? She doesn’t have to be different! The twenty-two year old is probably three-quarters plastic but she’s happy. So it’s nobody’s fucking business.


	38. xxxviii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where's the guidebook?

**November 2016**

Where’s the guidebook on being a good parent? It feels simultaneously like years and seconds since the little girl popped out of her formerly-enormous stomach and Izzy’s unbalanced, like when you’re standing in the ocean and you turn back to look at the beach, to check everything’s okay and then  _ slam,  _ the wave crashed into your back and pulls you onto your knees, and the sand grinds into your skin but your head never goes under. Sometimes Janie cries and can’t be soothed. The other girls look at her,  _ oh, dumbass. Why’d he think you were hot shit?  _


	39. xxxix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's leaving

**November 2016**

She’s leaving tomorrow. She’s packed her bags - it’s only for the equivalent of an extra-long weekend, not even a proper holiday. That doesn’t mean that less than half her bag would be filled with things that  _ buzz.  _ Her clothes are shoved to the sides and Jim bumps into it and she scoops him up  _ so fast.  _ They  _ brrr  _ anyway and she mutters a “fuck” before scrambling to turn them off. In the meantime Jim has decided that headbutting a pillow is more interesting anyway. It’d have to be easier for her to take Izzy than this paraphernalia.


End file.
